Trina's Song
by Nature9000
Summary: All of the mistreatment has reached a head, and Trina is ready to move on with her life. Tori discovers her sister's feelings in a series of video presentations from students that have graduated, including her elder sister, whose message is left to Tori and her friends in one last attempt to get them to understand how she feels.


Trina's Song

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious or this song

A/N: This idea was spawned off a song my Spanish professor played in class, very chilling, enchanting and beautiful. I'd say it fits Trina rather well. Here, enjoy the oneshot. I'm doing this in a different manner, a music video, if you will.

* * *

-VESTIDO AZUL, ALSO KNOWN AS THE BLUE DRESS-

"Here Tori, I'm done with this." Tori looked up from her bed as Trina placed a blue v-neck dress on her bed. It was folded up, had no sleeves, but a creased bottom. She raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Trina, this was one of _her_ dresses! She started to protest, but it seemed her elder sister saw what was coming. "Try to remember that I _gave_ you that dress a few years ago, so don't give me grief." Trina spun back around and started out the door.

Trina had been acting rather cold lately, she couldn't understand why. "Trina." She hopped off the bed and started towards her sister's room. Trina had a suitcase on her bed, ready to leave for her college. At twenty years old, Trina had spent two years at a community college of some sort and was finally transferring. She'd not told the family what college she was going to, when asked, she gave no answer. "Are you still going to be here for the presentations?"

"No, Sinjin's showing my music video." Tori smirked, scoffing slightly at the idea of her sister singing. She started to make a crude remark, only to earn a knowing glance from her sister. "Tori, I can't sing fast paced American pop music, I'll give you that. We're Latina, and I _can_ sing Latin music. The music video, which Sinjin helped me make, is a Spanish song from La Oreja de Van Gogh." Trina's Spanish accent was remarkable, one of the rare things Tori never could accomplish above her sister.

"Are you sure? I still haven't heard you sing Spanish…Jade wants to know if earplugs are going to be needed." Trina rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Whatever." Trina pushed Tori out of her room and shut the door. A pang of guilt struck her heart, but she only turned away. She knew she had been treating Trina like shit for the last few years, ever since she entered Hollywood Arts. It was only because she'd grown more independent, it wasn't _necessary_ for her to rely on her older sister anymore. She shook her head and glanced back at the door.

"Hey Trina! Are you meeting your mentor at whatever college you're going to?"

"Yes," answered her sister's voice. Trina had been discussing with a mentor from the area where her college was. Apparently the mentor was someone working the CSI field. "Go enjoy the presentations. Tell your friends to enjoy it. They probably don't know Spanish too well, when you see my video, you may want to translate for them."

"I'll keep it in mind, Sis. By the way, when did you ask to borrow my dress? Did you get it messed up at all?" When no comment came, she figured Trina was in no mood to answer. _"Geez, what's her problem lately? It's not like her to act this way…"_

She made her way downstairs, meeting her dad and mom with a grin. "Is Trina coming along?" David asked, grabbing up his jacket. Tori shook her head and Holly shrugged.

"I guess that'll make things quieter for us," Holly remarked. Tori would have chuckled at the statement, but it only brought a cold feeling over her. She turned her gaze to the stairwell and thought she saw a flash of brown hair at the top. _Trina?_ "I don't see why she'd want to miss her presentation. Maybe it's not that good?"

Students that graduated one to two years ago were submitting current presentations for people to see where they are after graduation. Trina finished two years prior, granted she still hung around the school for the martial arts instructor. "Okay, let's go, I don't want to miss Trina's music video." She actually was looking forward to it, whether or not anyone else was. She still loved her sister, she just didn't know the right way to say it anymore.

When they arrived to the school auditorium, Tori still had a mournful feeling darkening her heart. She waved her hand at her friends waiting for her. "Oh good," Jade remarked, "Your annoying sister didn't come." She froze as her friends murmured their agreements with Jade. For the first time, their words were beginning to impact her. Why? She looked up to her father and saw he had the same disgust flickering in his eyes. Holly looked a bit sad, but at the same time, unconcerned.

"Didn't she submit a video?" Andre asked.

"Yep, and I brought earplugs."

"Seriously?" A voice beckoned their attention, they looked to see Sinjin staring at them. He was holding a small camera in his hand, fiddling about with it. "Even now you're all going to talk shit behind her back?" Jade rolled her eyes and shot him a scathing glare.

"What's it to you, bug boy?" Sinjin merely stared at her for several minutes, then shook his head and walked off. Jade was being exceptionally bitter today, and to be honest, it was making Tori a bit nervous. Had her friends really been talking that much crap about Trina? Had Tori really joined in that many times? She never thought about it, or how it might affect Trina.

She never thought Trina would be affected by it.

They made their way to the seats, taking up the whole of the second row. They sat in order from left to right: Robbie, Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, David, Holly, and Sinjin. Sikowitz was in the front row with Lane and the teachers.

"So where _is_ that batty sister of yours going to college?" Andre inquired. Tori shifted her gaze towards her and David crossed his arms, huffing. Sinjin looked over at them and lifted his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't surprise me she does what her Dad suggested that night you three decided to trick him into thinking his daughter was nuts." Andre, Beck and Robbie all glanced over and David tensed, his eyes widening. "Yeah. She told me about that. 'promise me when you go to college, you'll go far away'. You guys should all be careful what you wish for, you don't know what you got until it's gone."

Tori flinched, Sinjin's words stung her like that of a wasp on its prey, "What is that supposed to mean?" Sinjin shrugged his shoulders and the Principal stepped up onto the stage. He announced the videos and gave the typical drivel about how they would wind up doing this too whenever they graduated.

Four different videos had been shown before they got to Trina's, two singers, a dancer, and a ventriloquist. When they arrived to Trina's, Jade commented about her earplugs, which had wires coming from them. Slightly agitated, finally seeing her friends for what they were doing to her sister, she reached over and yanked the earplugs from Jade. "Stop it and listen to it, all right?" Jade's jaw dropped and her friends all stared at her with bewildered expressions.

"Hey look!" Cat pointed to the screen and Tori returned her attention, tensing at the words she was seeing. It was a message of devotion. _Singing Vestido Azul by La Oreja de Van Gogh. This is devoted to my little sister, her friends, and my parents. _

Tori was devastated, and she didn't know why. "What?" Her voice lowered to a whisper as her eyes danced on the fading words. Why did they affect her? Her heart was beginning to tremble and her body was growing cold. "So she used my-her-dress for this?" The friends looked at her, none of them knew Spanish all that well. "Vestido Azul means 'Blue Dress'." Jade cocked a smug smirk and leaned back in her chair, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, so she's singing about a blue dress?"

"That isn't it," Sinjin muttered. He pointed to the screen and cleared his throat. "Listen."

Suddenly a haunting voice drifted into the auditorium, enchanting everyone. On the screen was a close up of Trina's closed eyes. Her eyes began to open slowly with the song as the camera began zooming out. Tori's friends were stunned and Tori was amazed, her sister had a beautiful voice when she sang in Spanish! How had she never known this?

_Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,  
hubiera bastado, mi amor. _

_Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar._

Then the words began to hit her, striking fear into her heart as she began to realize what the song was. _"Just one word would have taken the pain, with the better kiss of that liquor, would have sufficed, my love." _ Trina was now walking along the shoreline of a beach, the wind blowing incredibly through her hair as she clasped her hands at her waist and gazed off at the waves. Her lips moved, making beautiful lyrics as she began to lower her arms and continue her stride.

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

She was wearing that blue dress, but Tori could tell at this point that it was merely a prop. Her eyes stung with tears and her friends stared at her with an uncertain gaze. Of course, they wouldn't know why she was sad, but her heart was beginning to break. Was this Trina's way of saying things affected her? Why choose this song? It was a breakup song! "With the blue dress…I leave not knowing if you kissed…gave my heart, you gave it away…" She didn't want to recite the complete English translation, but it was enough for her friends to realize something was amiss. _"Trina devoted this to us? Is this…"_

"That sister of yours can sing," Jade muttered, "I don't believe it. The song…it is beautiful…"

On screen, Trina looked away from the waters on the beach and lifted her hand as they passed two young sisters building a sand castle. Beside them, a father was holding his child on his shoulders and walking with him, smiling as the child laughed happily. Tori felt her father tense. Her body went numb, the subliminal message playing over in her head.

_En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,_  
_donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:_  
_vienen muy despacio y se van._  
_Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar_  
_que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar._

"Chilling," Robbie said while rubbing his arm, "I'm getting goosebumps listening to her, and I don't even know what she's saying." Tori knew, she knew well what the lyrics were in English. Something about beaches in heaven where you can see the world go by, where memories do not mourn, but slowly come and go. One touch, would have helped to forget. Tor _never_ consoled her, never once did she try to comfort Trina and make her feel better when her friends, or even _she_, treated her badly!

Andre glanced over, shushing him, "Look up the translation later." Tori shook her head, her heart was tearing into cracks as the flashbacks of all the things they'd ever done to Trina pounded her head. They'd called her worthless, they'd left her stranded in odd places, they'd treated her like _dirt_, and this was Trina's _goodbye_ to them all! Her jaw fell and her body trembled with greater intensity. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Sinjin watching, as if expecting to see something.

Trina continued her walk towards the camera, she held a forlorn expression while her hair was blown back by wind. The waves of the beach came up to the shore, soaking her feet and the bottom frills of the dress.

Her voice became intense for a second as she picked up the pace. Tori studied the people in the auditorium, not a single person was looking away from the screen, from this tragic music tale. Normally this could be a tragic breakup of lovers, as the original singers intended, but it seemed to fit nicely for all of them.

It was beginning to strike her that Trina had a reason for not joining them to watch her video. It was beautiful, it was done well, and for the most part, Trina had been _packing_ when they left. Her eyes widened as a wave of fear paralyzed her. "No," she whispered. "She wouldn't…"

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste_  
_me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte._  
_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,_  
_te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste._  
_He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,_  
_hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._  
_Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,_  
_con mi sangre escribo este final._

"Wouldn't what?" David asked, though his question sounded rhetorical. His hands were gripping the arms of the chair until his knuckles went white, his hair was messy, and his entire body was rigid and pale. Even Holly's gaze was glued to her daughter on the screen, she was sweating and trying her best to keep cool. The friends were still confused, watching the family anxiously.

On the screen, Trina gazed longingly at a group of friends playing volleyball. A single tear left her eyes as she turned her gaze away and continued her walk, balling her fists at her waist. As the song ended, Trina's backside was shown departing into the fading sunset.

Tori was speechless. The video faded out and a short subtitle appeared in Spanish.

_Como se ve, ya estoy en el avión._

She felt a shiver running down her spine as her friends asked her what that meant. The subtitle faded away and the entire auditorium was silent for several seconds before applauding the video. "It said…'As you see this, I am on the plane'." Cat let out a gasp after Tori said her words, the group looked to see her gazing down at her phone. "What is it?"

"English translation," Cat responded, "Why would she devote a break up song to all of us?" They looked to see Sinjin walking towards the door, she pointed and called out. "Sinjin worked on this with her! He knows!"

The group followed after Sinjin to find him waiting in the hallway for them. He turned his nose up at them and looked off towards the side, leaning against the wall. "You all make me sick." He spoke those words once before, did he not? Yes, when they were worried about one-upping Tori's 'whacko sister'. Tori put her hand over her heart while her parents exchanged concerned glances. Sinjin pointed at each of them, calling them all out. "Tori, you and your parents make me sicker than your friends do. Not _only_ do Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie have _no_ respect for you or your sister-"

"Yes we do!" Beck tried to defend them, but Sinjin merely snapped his fingers and lowered his hand, shaking his head.

"If you respected Tori, you would respect her family. You call Trina names, you even lied to her father when the three of you were doing some random shit over at the house-" Beck looked down and David raised an eyebrow once more, "Not to mention the many times you made Trina feel unwanted. Not once did you think of how your words and actions might affect her. If you respected Tori at all, then you would respect her elder sister."

He was right, and judging by the looks in their eyes, they could tell he was. A lump formed in her throat as Sinjin turned his sharp, disgusted glare upon her. "You're even worse because you _are_ her sister! Did you ever, even _once_, stand up for her? Did you ever tell your friends to stop treating her like crap? No, you treated her like crap _with them_."

"I-I never meant…"

"Then the parents?" David and Holly looked down in their shame, realizing essentially they'd pushed away one of the daughters that they loved. They _did_ love her, Tori loved her, but sometimes things just came out the wrong way. "Don't even get me started on the things Trina complained to me about you."

"When did she complain about all this?" Andre asked.

"When we shot this video. I asked about it because I was learning Spanish, she said she was doing it because of all of you. She's leaving to college _today_."

"What?" Tori was shocked, which was surprising as she already figured out Trina was likely gone by now. She stepped forward, tears burning her cheeks like streaks of fire. "Please? Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No. All she told me was-" His eyes moved to David, the man froze, his lips parting briefly as Sinjin continued, "-She was going 'far away', just like her daddy wanted. Just like Tori wanted, just like all your friends wanted, she told me she won't bother any of you ever again, and you can enjoy your life."

"No!"

"All I know, she's studying to go into the CSI field, crime scene investigation. She told me to tell you all goodbye for her, and that she never wants to see any of you again, just as you…don't want her around." He pocketed his hands and frowned, studying them for a minute before starting to walk away.

The friends were in a state of shock, all glancing at one another. Jade crossed her arms. Tori's entire world collapsed in an instant, everything she ever did to Trina socked her once more like a powerful punch to the gut. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and the tears beginning to drip from her chin.

How? How could she have been so careless? How could she have let _anyone _hurt the sister she loved? It wasn't fair! Trina never talked to her about any of it, but then, Trina wasn't one to talk about how things impacted her. All she knew was that Trina was gone.

"I guess Trina's just running off from her problems then," Jade retorted, "Whatever. It's better off, I guess." Beck shot Jade a look. Tori could only stare at Jade, aghast that she was seeing her friends now for the first time. They _didn't_ respect Trina. She singlehandedly, with them, pushed Trina away. It was her fault! She heard Sinjin state that Trina wasn't running, she faced the fact that no one cared about her, and decided to move on with her life. "Not what it looks like."

"God, shut up, Jade!" Tori screamed. "All of you! I'm done with this!" Her friends flinched as she started running for Sinjin. "Sinjin wait!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head sideways, glancing back at her. She breathed in as her chest ached. "Please…are you in touch with Trina? Can I talk to her? I never meant…never meant things to be like this. I _do_ love her!"

"You should have let her know, and no, she changed her number. Trina and I weren't the greatest friends, so she didn't give me her number." Tori didn't want to believe him, she didn't want to believe _any_ of this.

"B-B-But I want her to know…that I'm sorry…"

"Well Tori, _I'm_ sorry." Sinjin broke from her and continued to walk off. Trina's song echoed in her mind, playing over and over again. She wanted to collapse onto the ground, she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She deserved this, and she knew it. All the things she'd done to Trina, she had to expect that Trina would actually leave them all and never look back.

Sinjin spoke one last phrase before disappearing around the corner. Three small words that would stick with her, haunting her as much as Trina's song did.

"It's too late."

* * *

I hope you liked it, it is just a oneshot, so it ends there. Here's the link to that song: /watch?v=ExGt_bm9QGg

I had to write the oneshot, and the song's still stuck in my head, lol. So, what are your thoughts?

Edit: Actually I AM thinking of a sequel to this. Several years down the line, Trina with her daughter and working the CSI field with CSI Russell, Finlay, and all the others of the Las Vegas CSI, and a case she's working on makes her return to her hometown of LA.


End file.
